


Life's First Encounters

by majestixia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestixia/pseuds/majestixia
Summary: Each chapter is a new scenario where Harry and Draco meet for the first time





	1. The Beginning

Hi everyone it's me majestixia!! 

So basically I have this idea to do a fic where each new chapter our favourite wizards meet for the first time under different circumstances! Now I have some ideas of my own which I will be writing but my aim is to give you content that you guys wanna see so my ask of you is that you comment what situation you would like our boys to meet in! I have made a post of this on tumblr but have got hardly any notes (my tumblr is antisocialpenguintalks if you wanna check it out) and so I'm reaching out here. I would love love loooove to hear what you guys come up with and I will give full credit for your ideas and notify you when the chapter is up if you would like (just give me some way of contacting you). I hope to get lots of comments with your ideas and I will see you all soon on the official first chapter which will be a meeting between our fav boys!!


	2. The Plant Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is going to read this I say thank you so much and pls comment or kudos if you'd like to see more! :)

Harry looked up from his book as the bell above the door chimed. It was raining outside and the soft tapping of the water on the tin roof above his head had lulled him into a state of sleepiness. He stood up straight from his hunched position over the shop counter and stretched his arms above his head, feeling his shirt under his jumper ride up slowly and a cool bit of air tickle his tummy. He couldn’t see who had just walked in to the shop due to the arrangement of apple, plum and peach trees blocking his line of sight to the doorway. It had been a slow day, Harry blamed the weather, and people were less reluctant to go out on a rainy Tuesday. Harry tapped his fingers on the counter and stretched his neck to see if he could find his customer. After a moment of looking he saw a flash of white in between some birch tree saplings and made his way towards to it. He rounded the display of trees and was a bit taken aback at his customer. He was tall, very tall and slim and slender as an elf would be if they existed. He had platinum blonde hair in a shade that Harry thought only existed on models and he was wearing suit pants, pointy shoes, a black button down long sleeve shirt and on top a silver vest also buttoned. His long, slender, pale fingers were holding a pot of bright purple and orange pansies. Harry looked up to his face and his mouth was in a tight frown, his cheekbones looked as sharp as razors and his eyebrows were the same shocking blonde as his hair. 

Harry shook his head slightly and averted his gaze, trying to snap himself out of it. This was the most beautiful man he had ever seen and he suddenly felt his heart rate increase as he thought about having to interact with him. Harry tended to get nervous around attractive people and he wiped a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it, obviously with no success. He figured he should stop standing there in awe before he was found out and cleared his throat. The man in front of him turned his head and relaxed his features slightly, looking faintly relieved at Harry’s presence. Harry heard his intake of breath because holy crap he had the most beautiful eye colour Harry had ever seen in his entire life. They were a sparkling grey, no silver, and they caught the light perfectly. Quickly regaining himself Harry took a subconscious step closer and mustered his courage. 

“Hi, I’m Harry one of the owners of the shop, is there anything I can help you with?” Harry hoped he didn’t sound breathless and he could feel himself staring but couldn’t seem to stop. The man in front of him relaxed his features and his face became a cool mask.   
“I’m glad you’re the owner because I do require some assistance. I am looking for a plant for my mother.” In Harry’s opinion his voice was like silk, it matched his appearance perfectly. His nose was straight and pointed and from this angle his cheekbones dominated his facial features. His lips were a light pink and slender but not too thin. His eyelashes were long and full and Harry could feel his eyes roaming over the stranger’s face. Then the man’s mouth turned into a scowl and his brows drew down. “Are you quite done staring at me?” He asked in a rough drawl and Harry felt himself turn crimson as he averted his gaze.   
“S-sorry, I was just um, anyway, so you’re uh mother, how can I help?” He wanted to slap himself for how pathetic he sounded but he figured the less time he spent in this man’s company the less chance he would have of making a complete fool of himself.   
“Yes, like I said, I need a plant for my mother.” His voice was icy but Harry didn’t think he meant it in a hostile way; it was just the way his voice was. Harry nodded and looked at the pansy in the man’s hand.  
“So what kind of plant were you thinking of? Something that flowered, or a shrub or something with meaning?” Harry hoped he was doing this right, he had only been co-owner of the shop with Neville for one month and hadn’t been asked to help people choose something before, they usually knew what they wanted. The man seemed to ponder it for a moment before he spoke.  
“She has a very large garden already so I want to get her something exotic and that you wouldn’t find commonly, do you think you can help me with this? Because if you can’t I’d rather you tell me now and not waste my time.” Harry gulped and scratched the back of his head. He really wasn’t the person to be doing this. He only teamed up with Neville because Neville didn’t have enough money to start the business and he had promised that Harry would just need to take care of the financial side of things and he would handle all the plant stuff. But two weeks ago Neville’s grandmother had gotten sick and he had to travel to her house which was in France and he asked Harry to look after the shop while he was gone. Harry thought it would be easy and it was for the most part, until now of course. 

The stranger raised an eyebrow and Harry realised he hadn’t said anything. “Look, to be honest, I’m just replacing my colleague who knows all the plant stuff, I don’t really know much,” he gave an awkward chuckle and shuffled his feet. The man simply looked him up and down with those moonlit eyes of his and it made Harry shiver. He wondered if he would look at him like that if he were naked. Harry was caught back by the thought, where did that come from? The man suddenly turning interrupted Harry from his musings.   
“Right, well since you will be of no use to me then I’m inclined to look elsewhere,” and before Harry knew it the divine stranger started to walk in the direction of the door, away from Harry. Without even thinking Harry shot forward and griped the man’s arm.  
“Wait!” Harry yelled a little too loudly and the man turned in surprise. Harry could feel his face burning with colour and he quickly let go of the man’s arm and when he did he could still feel the warmth on his palm. He clenched his fist in a subconscious hope to savour that warmth and keep it trapped in his hand forever. Realising he should speak he hurriedly scrambled to form sentences in his head. “I think I saw some special plants out the back, if you like I can bring them out and we can see if they’re exotic enough?” Harry sort of tapered off towards the end, his gut clenching in anticipation. He can’t believe he just asked that. The man seemed to be pondering the offer and Harry could feel his confidence dwindle by the second. But then something miraculous happened and the beautiful stranger agreed.  
“Alright, I guess it’s worth seeing what you have.” Harry felt his heart leap into his throat and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.   
“Great! I mean, uh, lets take a look shall we?” With that Harry turned in an effort to hide his blush that he could just feel taking over his face. He walked to the counter and turned to the man, “I’ll be out in a minute, um, just don’t go anywhere,” Harry could have slapped himself for saying something so pathetic but instead of giving the man time to realise what an idiot Harry was he quickly dashed behind the counter and into the back of the store. As soon as he was out of sight he leaned against the wall and put a hand to his heart. It was beating erratically and Harry didn’t even have to touch his cheeks to know his face was red hot. He closed his eyes but all he could see was that man’s strong figure, his perfectly angular face and those damned eyes that looked like pure starlight. Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands. He had never gotten a crush on someone he had hardly met before but he could feel one quickly developing. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He had to be professional about this, even if he just wanted to smack a kiss on those perfect lips of Mr Strong-and-Perfect. Harry scanned the room and found the plants and put them on a tray and walked out, ignoring his shaking legs.

The man was still there, his hand on the counter, those long slender fingers tapping away. Harry gulped and had to try not to imagine just exactly what those fingers were capable of doing. He set the plants down on the counter with a thump and looked up at the man sheepishly. “This is all we had, but I haven’t seen these plants anywhere else in the shop so I’m pretty sure they must be special or something.” Harry smiled in what he hoped was an apologetic way and watched the man’s eyes slither down to his mouth. Harry swore he saw a flicker of something akin to desire glint in the man’s eyes before it disappeared. But that couldn’t be possible so Harry just shook the thought away. After staring at Harry’s mouth a moment more the man’s gaze shifted down to the flowers. His fingers gave a little tap and his expression became pensive. Harry wasn’t looking at the flowers but at the way the man’s pale hair shifted to come forward. The light coming from the side windows reflected against the strands in the most mesmerizing way and Harry found himself unable to look away. His hand twitched with the sudden urge to run his fingers through them and feel their softness against his skin. He flushed and quickly looked down, distracting himself with the plants. It wouldn’t do to have these thoughts; especially when there was no way this man would ever think the same about Harry. The man cleared his throat and Harry looked up, hoping his blush had abided somewhat. The man was holding one plant with one blooming flower. Its petals were white but it had a large protruding centre that was bright pink with amber pollen bunches in the middle. Harry had to admit it was quite beautiful. 

“I think mother would quite like this one. Is there any chance you know the name?” Harry was stumped for a moment before scrambling to the computer on the counter.  
“There might be something on here about it,” he said sceptically but signed in anyway. Harry browsed the folders quickly and found one titled ‘special delivery’. He opened it and there was one document in there, clicking on it Harry smiled triumphantly as a word document opened with pictures of all the flowers and some information about them. He stopped on the page with the picture of the flower the man was holding. “It’s called Phillip Island Hibiscus or Hibiscus insularis. It is native to Phillip Island, which is a small island off the coast of Victoria, Australia. Its greenish yellow flowers fade to mauve for most of the year. The plant only inhabits two parts of the island. It is listed as critically endangered. Huh,” Harry looked from the computer to the plant then at the man. He was staring intently at the plant and turning it in his hands. He then looked up at Harry with a determined look.   
“I think mother will be very pleased with this. If you could ring this up for me I would be very grateful.” He placed the plant on the counter and Harry fumbled for the scanner. He scanned it and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the price.   
“$1500!” He exclaimed and looked at the man with wide eyes. The man however did not seem perturbed in the slightest and simply reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.   
“1500 did you say?” He said calmly, as if it weren’t the most absurd thing he had ever heard.   
“Um, yeah,” Harry said weakly and just looked on in shock as the man proceeded to pull out a large sum of money from his wallet. He placed it on the counter and took the plant, before looking Harry straight in the eye. Harry felt himself flush but didn’t break eye contact. There was a heated moment of just unabashed staring between them and even though Harry could feel his face heating he found himself lost in those silver irises and unable to pull his gaze away. Then the man leaned forward over the counter until they were about thirty centimetres apart and Harry’s breath hitched. From this distance he could smell the man and god did he smell good. Spicy and strong and just like all of Harry’s fantasies. Harry couldn’t help himself, his eyes flickered down to the man’s lips and they were heavenly. Slim but not too thin and red and just delectable. Harry licked his own lips and if he had been watching the man he would have seen his eyes flicker down to Harrys mouth and darken with desire. Aware that he might be staring Harry looked back up to the man’s eyes and found amusement in them along with a smirk now gracing his lips. Then he spoke and Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“What’s your name?” His voice was low and rough and Harry almost melted to the floor. He swallowed and hoped his voice wasn’t as weak as his legs felt.   
“H-Harry,” He murmured and the man just smirked wider. Then he leaned back and Harry almost groaned at the loss of proximity. But before he could ponder on it the man stuck his hand out, firm and strong.   
“Draco Malfoy,” He said and Harry just looked at his hand for a moment before putting his hand in it. It was strong and slim and slightly cool and soft and just utter perfection. Too soon the handshake ended and Harry felt the loss of contact in his soul. The man looked Harry up and down one last time before turning and walking towards the door. It was only when the bell rang that Harry registered what had happened. He slumped and lay his forearms on the counter and let his head hang and he released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding in. God almighty, what a man. Draco. Draco. Draco. He could just imagine moaning his name during sex. Harry groaned. He didn’t know if it was possible but he thinks he just fell in love with a stranger. 

Draco paused outside the shop and took a deep breath. He ran his hands down his white button up shirt and thought for the tenth time in five minutes if he should have gone for the dark blue. It was too late now anyway, he was here and he couldn’t as well go shirtless, no matter how much he might like Harry to run his hands down his chest. Draco rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. He had only met the man three days ago but he was all he had been able to think about. Yes his glasses were tacky, yes his hair looked like a flock of birds had nested in it and yes he was awkward but surprisingly none of that bothered Draco. His mind was too focused on those enchantingly green eyes and that easy smile that graced his face when he was somewhat comfortable. Draco wished he could see that smile more and that’s partly the reason he was here. Well ok, a lot of the reason. But don’t ask him he would never admit it. Taking another breath and deciding he had been standing outside long enough Draco made the move to open the door. It wasn’t like him to get nervous or excited about another person but he had never met anyone like Harry. 

The bell tinged above him and the shop looked much the same as it had when he was here three days ago. Light flooded into the small but roomy space, reflecting off the leaves of the plants and a heady smell of dirt and water hung in the air. Draco scanned the shop but saw no sign of Harry. Just as he felt his heart sink a voice came from the back of the shop towards the counter. “I’ll be out in just a minute,” Harry yelled and Draco felt relief fill him, though he tried to keep his face an impassable mask. He couldn’t let Harry see how he affected him; it just wasn’t the Malfoy way. But of course that didn’t mean Draco wasn’t going to pursue him, he would just make sure he always had the upper hand. No matter how fast Harry made his heart pump or how many butterflies erupted in his stomach he would remain cool and calculated. Harry came to the counter a moment later, his face flushed and his breathing fast. He had a bright smile on his face that faltered when he saw Draco and his eyes grew wide and if it were possible his face heated up even more. Draco simply smirked, put his hands in his pockets and sauntered up to the counter. With every step he took Harry looked more and more panicked and Draco’s smirk just grew. By the time he got to the counter Harry was flushing red as ever and was just looking up at Draco, and Draco could tell his mind was racing. “Dra-Mr. Malfoy, um, what are you doing here?” He mumbled out and Draco let a snicker escape his lips. Harry gulped at the sound and was clearly struggling but he held eye contact. Draco just stared right on as he answered,   
“Is that how you greet all your recurring guests?” His voice drawled out smooth and silky and he cocked his head lightly for effect. Harry finally broke eye contact and looked down at his feet and shuffled slightly.  
“No, I was just, I mean you got your plant so I thought you weren’t coming back,” Harry mumbled the last part, almost to himself but Draco caught it and smirked again. Harry looked up suddenly with determination in his eyes and made contact with Draco’s. “If there was a problem with the plant or you were dissatisfied with it I can help you look for another one but I will need the one you purchased returned.” Draco could tell Harry was trying his best to be professional and confident but he had no idea just how Draco could tear that all down. Draco knew the moment he got up in Harry’s space three days ago that Harry clearly felt something for him and he was determined to bring it out into the daylight. 

“Actually, mother loved the plant and wanted me to compliment the person responsible,” he let it come out slow and sensual and he saw Harry blush and his confident demeanour diminish slightly.  
“Oh, well, um, tell her thank you and I hope she enjoys it,” Harry said quite awkwardly and Draco could tell he wasn’t used to getting compliments. What a shame, such a beautiful creature ought to be bathed in them.   
“And when I told her how handsome you were she was delighted,” Draco wanted to wink but he needed to keep it classy. That could come later, perhaps when he was asking Harry how he had liked the sex. Harry sputtered and coughed, seeming to have choked on his own spit.  
“W-what? Handsome? You think I’m handsome?!” Harry was looking at Draco with wide eyes now and his face fully bathed in a red flush. Draco simply smirked and leaned his forearms on the counter between them, bringing them significantly closer together.   
“Yes I’d say you’re quite handsome, though your hair. Hmmm, we really are going to have to do something about it,” and with that Draco leaned forward a fraction more and lifted one arm to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. It was soft and full and luscious and Draco’s slim, pale fingers looked perfectly contrasted with the raven locks. He gave one last stroke before he reluctantly pulled his hand away and rested his arm back on the counter. Harry was looking down at him as if he had just grown an extra head. His eyes were as wide as they could be and his cheeks were deliciously pink. His full lips were open slightly in the shape of a little ‘o’ and Draco wanted nothing more than to run his thumb over them and feel their plumpness against his skin. Instead he opted for giving Harry a heated stare and cocking his head slightly to the side. “Do you have a boyfriend, Harry?” He asked, keeping his voice smooth though he couldn’t help the husky undertone. Harry gulped and Draco could imagine his mind trying desperately to catch up.  
“Boyfriend? I, no, um, I’m not gay?” He said but it came out as a very obvious question. Draco couldn’t help himself and he let out a genuine laugh. 

“Well, Harry who isn’t gay, I actually came today because I require your assistance again,” he stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets. He ducked his head slightly, looking at Harry intensely. “Do you think you can help me?” He said it in such a way that it was obvious there was an undertone implying help with something much more personal. Harry either didn’t notice or he didn’t have time to consider it because he just blurted out a squeaky and very hurried ‘yes!’ Harry cleared his throat and looked down before looking back up at Draco.  
“I mean, yes I think I can help you. What, um, what did you need?” Draco could tell Harry was trying to be confident and professional again and Draco admired his spirit.   
“Well you see, there is this person who I fancy, and I would like to give them a rose from my own plant. Would you be so kind as to help me find one that would be suitable?” Draco hid his smirk as he saw Harry’s features fall and his eyes shut down.   
“Oh, you fancy someone?” Harry asked but his tone was dead and deflated and Draco didn’t think Harry could help the disappointment that marred his face. Draco looked down to hide his smile and quickly arranged his features so he looked innocent.   
“As a matter of fact I do, and I would like them to know that I wish to pursue something with them,” Draco said in a light and airy tone, acting as if he didn’t notice that each word caused Harry to scrunch up his features more and more. Draco paused and Harry turned his head.  
“Prick,” Harry attempted to say under his breath but Draco caught it and felt his pride jump up a few notches.   
“What was that?” He asked, again feigning innocence and Harry turned to him, a frown on his mouth.  
“Nothing. Unfortunately Mr. Malfoy all our roses haven’t quite bloomed yet and won’t be ready for at least another couple of days,” Harry’s voice was cool and his eyes gave nothing away. Draco waved his hand in front of his face in a dismissive manner.  
“I’m in no rush, just show me your selection,” he made it sound more demanding than anything and Harry looked put out that he had to comply. He sighed and seemed to think it over for a moment before he stepped around the counter.  
“Alright, this way,” he led them down one aisle and stopped near a corner towards the shop door. “Well, these are all our roses,” he said, his tone flat and unimpressed. Draco looked at the selection and saw that indeed the buds were a few days away from blooming. He could still see their colours though, which was the main thing. He made a humming noise, pretending to ponder a bit. Then he turned to Harry with a flourish and gave the man a tiny smile.

“I have a wonderful idea, why don’t you tell me which is your favourite?” He suggested and Harry looked taken aback.  
“Me?” He asked.  
“Of course, there are just too many to choose from so to make it easier on myself I’ll let you decide”, Draco left no room for discussion in his statement and gave Harry an expectant look. Harry still looked shocked and rather reluctant but turned to the plants anyway. He seemed to be debating with himself and he glanced sideways at Draco. Draco simply inclined his head towards the plants and continued giving Harry a look that said ‘well, go on’. Harry sighed in resignation and stepped closer, inspecting the rose buds carefully.   
“I think I like this one,” Harry said and picked up one plant that had a single bud. When Harry held it between them Draco noticed that the bud was a soft peach colour and thought it would be just like Harry to pick something unique. Draco pretended to ponder on it before finally speaking.  
“It’s perfect,” he concluded. Harry managed a small smile, albeit a sad one and held the plant out to Draco. Draco smirked and placed his hands over Harry’s. He heard Harry gasp and he looked down into Harry’s emerald eyes. They were swimming with emotion and Draco couldn’t help but get lost in them. He had never seen this colour green in his life and it was now his favourite. He wanted to memorise the way they flashed and the way the light reflected off them. But if all went according to plan, he wouldn’t have to.   
Harry stared for a few moments more before something in his expression shifted and all emotion drained from him. He awkwardly pushed the plant into Draco’s hands, as if it had burnt him, and he shifted his gaze away but he couldn’t help the flush that rose on his cheeks Draco noticed. Draco didn’t press him but simply gave him a disarming smile that forced Harry to look down. “Lets ring this up, shall we?” He said casually, as if a heated and intimate moment hadn’t just passed between them. Harry nodded stiffly and led them back. When he reached the counter he looked at Draco with those same emotionless eyes and Draco had to hide his smug grin. Harry scanned the plant without a word and then stiffly listed off the price. Draco reached into his pocket and took out some cash and held it out. Harry went to take it but when he did Draco suddenly moved his hand forward so their fingers came into contact. Harry’s breath hitched but he didn’t move his hand. He looked up at Draco and Draco stared right back. Harry though came to his senses quickly and cleared his throat before taking the money and rather violently putting it in the register. He shut the register with more force than necessary and when that was done he started scraping his nail along the wood of the counter. He cleared his throat again before speaking.  
“Well, I’m glad I could help you Mr Malfoy and I wish you all the luck with your future plans,” he wasn’t looking at Draco but all his emotion came through in his voice. He sounded defeated and hopeless and crushed and Draco wanted more than anything to grab his face and smash their lips together, but he had to be smart. So instead he simply lifted a hand and placed it under Harry’s chin and lifted the other man’s head to look him in the eye. Harry was shocked and just stared at Draco in question. Draco let his gaze roam over Harry’s features, so strong and beautiful and pure, before finally staring him in the eye.  
“Please,” he breathed, “Call me Draco,” and with that he dropped his hand from Harry’s chin and turned to walk out the shop. He could feel Harry’s eyes boring a hole in his back but he refused to turn, he simply opened the door and left, the bell ringing behind him. 

 

Harry turned the sign on the door so that it read ‘closed’ and walked back to the counter. He started tidying up, all with a frown on his face. It had been three days since his encounter with Draco Malfoy and he was still upset about it. He had never thought about his sexuality before but now he was certain that he must be gay or something because every time he thought of Draco butterflies would erupt in his stomach and desire would flame up deep inside him. He had never in his life felt like this before; it was like a crush only a thousand times worse because everything was so damn intense. But of course none of it mattered because Draco liked someone else. Of course he did! Why would a god like Draco go for someone like him? He was awkward and shy and had a traumatic past. Harry swore and slammed the cash register shut. He had felt rotten these past few days and it wasn’t getting any better. Draco was probably fucking the brains out of some model and here he was, alone and bitter. Harry sighed and rubbed his face. It wouldn’t do to keep dwelling and feeling like this, he needed to get over it. He gently opened the cash register and resumed his counting. 

Five minutes later the door to the shop opened and the bell tingled. Harry looked up from his counter in confusion. He was sure that he had flipped the sign. He went towards the door but no one was there. Feeling a trickle of fear he cleared his throat before saying loudly “Hello?” there was no sound or answer so he tried again. “Hello, is anyone there?” He was starting to feel panic and just as he was about to turn around a hand came over his eyes and an arm came around his chest and pushed him flush against a body behind him. He was seconds away from screaming when a voice whispered in his ear.  
“Shhh, don’t scream, I’m not going to hurt you.” The voice was smooth as silk and it sent shivers down Harry’s body. He would recognise that voice anywhere because he had been replaying it over and over these past three days. He gulped.  
“D-Draco?” He said weakly and the man behind him chuckled deep and lusciously. It sent a shiver wracking down Harry’s spine and Harry could feel the desire pool at the pit of his stomach. “What are you doing here,” he asked, trying to sound demanding but failing fabulously. Suddenly Harry could feel Draco’s breath right next to his ear and his own breath caught in his throat.  
“Well my rose has bloomed so I’m here to give it to the person I fancy,” he whispered low and sultry into Harry’s ear and then he gave Harry a tiny kiss on the neck. Harry felt like his head was about to explode and implode at the same time. So many thoughts were running through his mind he had no idea what to think so he swallowed his confusion and went with the first thing that popped up.   
“I don’t understand,” he said weakly, his eyes still covered and his back flush against Draco’s front. Now that he was aware of it all his senses seemed focused on how Draco felt. He was as solid as a brick wall but warmth radiated from him like a heater. Harry could tell that Draco was very fit because all he felt was muscle but obviously it wasn’t bulky at all because when he had seen Draco he was very thin and lithe. Suddenly Draco’s lips were on his neck and all his senses went there.   
“What don’t you understand sweetheart,” Draco whispered in that same low tone and Harry swore he almost melted. Holding onto his self-control he managed a reply.  
“I can’t be the person you fancy,” he said and he noticed he sounded a little breathless.   
“And why not?” Draco replied, his lips still at Harry’s neck sending constant tingles down his body. Harry gulped.  
“Because I’m awkward and weird and people like you aren’t interested in people like me,” Harry could feel the tears prick his eyes as he talked. He hadn’t let himself cry about it these past few days but now with Draco here and all that was happening he couldn’t stop himself. 

Draco’s hand came off his eyes and then both his hands were on Harry’s shoulders, turning him around. Harry didn’t have the courage to look at Draco so instead he looked down at his feet and saw his scruffy sneakers and Draco’s pointy shoes. He could feel the tears running down his face but he didn’t brush them off; he didn’t want to acknowledge how Draco made him feel. Just then Harry felt Draco’s hand grab his chin and lift his head. Harry didn’t have the energy to fight him so he just let him. He kept his eyes down though until Draco whispered gently, “Look at me love,” and Harry looked up. Draco looked the same as the last two times; perfectly styled platinum blonde hair, razor sharp cheekbones, slim and rosy lips and those goddamn starlight eyes. All of it made Harry want to cry more. Draco’s eyes were searching Harry’s face and they were full of concern then he looked straight into Harry’s eyes with a look of intense tenderness. “Do I need to prove to you that I like you?” He asked soft but assuredly. Harry gave a little nod, not sure what would happen next. Draco started leaning down and getting closer and closer and Harry’s eyes grew wider. Before he could say anything their lips met. 

It was the softest, firmest, most passionate kiss that Harry had ever experienced. Draco moved in all the right ways and lead Harry so all he had to do was follow and enjoy. Harry was losing himself in the kiss when Draco’s tongue darted out and softly licked Harry’s bottom lip. Harry didn’t know what that meant but he instinctively opened his mouth and Draco’s tongue entered. It was like a ballroom dance, Draco would push and pull and Harry would return with his own movements and all the while Harry felt as if he had found heaven. Much too soon Draco withdrew and the kiss ended. Both Harry and Draco were panting and Harry could feel his cheeks on fire. His cock was hard as well, straining against his jeans. Harry licked his lips and Draco’s eyes darted down then back up again. “Do you believe me now?” his voice was so husky and raspy that Harry’s already weak knees nearly buckled. He didn’t trust his voice so he simply nodded and a heart-stopping smile broke out on Draco’s face. He leaned back and Harry almost whimpered at the loss of proximity. Draco however reached into his suit jacket’s breast pocket and pulled out a peach coloured rose. Harry’s eyes widened as he realised it was the same rose from the bush that Harry had sold him three days ago. 

Draco handed him the rose and Harry took it, his hand trembling slightly. He looked up at Draco in awe and Draco chuckled then ran the backs of his fingers down Harry’s cheek. He grabbed Harry’s free hand and held it in his and Harry couldn’t help thinking that their hands fit so perfectly together. Then Draco spoke, “Harry, would you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me? And then another, and another, and another until you are utterly and completely mine?” His voice was as always smooth as silk, yet Harry could hear the slight nervousness in it. Harry nodded and cleared his throat before replying.  
“I would love to,” He said and then smiled wider than he thought he’s ever smiled before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
